The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 1
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 1 Grace's POV "The Grand Canyon?" I said looking at the location Thanatos had marked on the map. Thanatos sat next to me. Usually people would exert heat from their bodies, not Thanatos. He was cold and gloomy, rather like the existing but ever so close to extinction, ice caps. "Precisely. For thos whose don't realise. The Grand Canyon, after much deliberation, is in fact the 8th Wonder of the World. The Wonders, old and new are all keys to the Underworld. Clearly someone has messed up the key or taken it, so that spirits are either exiting or not entering the Underworld, leaving both mine and Charon's job undone" Thanatos muttered and tapped his staff off the table-top, making a holographic image of eight triangle all white except one red, the empty one. "So we have to go there... by when exactly?" Hecter asked looking at the map again, as if new idea's formed in his head. "Late Afternoon today you leave. Grace use the water to send a message to Hanna. When contacted, tell her the situation and tell her to message the others. Meet back here by 3:30 pm. I will send a mode of transport for you, and good luck" Thanatos finished, stood and gathered the shadows around him. The room went dark and the god vanished. "Hecter, fetch me a bowl of water. Once you've done this, get suited up and be ready for departure. Thanatos counts on us" Grace said confidently as she took charge. Hecter got the bowl of water. Grace prayed to her father Suijin, God of Water to contact Hanna Bowshmite, the Greek Demi-goddess. Suddenly, bubble started to form of the water surface and black sunglasses and feathers appeared. "Hanna, my old friend. How are you?" Grace said with a smile. Hanna and Grace became friends when Thanatos sent them to the Ivory Coast to collect some souls of fallen civil war rebels. It was a tough mission but we managed to pull through. The next few hours where stressful. Packing bags, gathering weapons and preping for the enevitable, death. Hanna arrived in a fowl swoop of her black wings, she was the Daughter of Arke, Greek Messanger to the Titans and Goddess of the Shadowed Rainbow. Following her was Courtney Wendell with her sword in her hand as if she seeked blood. She wore a full leather body suit, looking cat-like. "It has been a long time my old friends" Courtney said, fixing her top and leaning on her sword. "Are the others coming?" I asked Hanna who nodded as she folded her wings into their restraints. As we said that a crack appeared in the concrete below our feet. The crack opened to about the width of a chocolate bar. From the crack, black water littered into a circular puddle where a boy rose. Logan O'Donnell, Son of Tartarus. He held flames between his fingers, like Courtney, awaiting to attack. He nodded to all of us and exchanged little talk. Time stopped around us. The wind stopped, the trees stood still, no sounds and the river static. Out of nowhere a girl appeared, Jess McKent, Kronos' Daughter. She clicked her fingers and time was restored around us. "Hello old friends. Back to work again so soon?" Jess said bubbly and cheery, an attitude her father and uncles resented. We waited for another fifteen minutes. The air got colder and our shadows began to dance into a Shadow Vortex. Black wings shielded a boy, Zahir Ichikan, the son of our boss, Thanatos. The wings retracted and there stood Zahir and his Godly father, both wielding scythe's. "Quite the team. Now, here is you're transport" Thanatos said and waved his hand. Out of thin air a tree shapeshifted into a turbo fueled tourbus. "One Direction" written on the side. "What is a...one direction?" Hecter asked Thanatos who looked like he'd seen a ghost. "A force to be reackoned with. But now, get going, the Souls of the dead need you! Earth's living need you! And may the Gods be with you all" Thanatos finished and he dispersed into ravens and flew away. Logan broke the silence "Tartarus is getting quiter... hasn't done that in a long time..." he said but we where not interested. We hiked the hill to our tourbus and continued West. It would take a while to get to the Grand Canyon so we better mend some burned bridges. Category:The Assassins Category:Chapter Page